You'll be Safe and Sound
by Jennarei
Summary: Sometimes, we tell the biggest lies of all to the ones we love the most.


**HEY! Here's another oneshot, and it is also sad. It's still song-based, but in a slightly different style. I hope you like it!**

**ENJOY!**

Keni reached out and rubbed his thumb lightly over Rea's cheek. Her dark eyes reflected the flames just outside their window.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said "I'll never let you go."_

He pressed his lips against hers, just as he did all those years ago. He had saved her then, and he would do the same now.

When all those shadows almost killed your light

Rea kissed him back, knowing his mind and knowing she couldn't change it.

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone."_

"Daddy?" Kai asked, fear evident in his eyes. "What's going on? You're not going out there, are you? With the bad men?"

_But all that's dead and gone and past tonight_

Keni smiled, masking his own fear. He kissed his son and kissed his daughter, pain spreading through his chest. He would be back, he reasoned, this isn't goodbye. He crouched and retrieved his weapons and armor, slipping them on as quietly as he could. His family winced as screams ripped through the night.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

"I want you to stay here, to stay hidden." He said, making his way over to his family once more. Rea nodded solemnly, tears welling up in her eyes. She drew their children closer to her. Kai cried out as Keni walked away, preparing to defend all that he held dear. Rea pulled him to her and covered his mouth, shushing him.

_You'll be all right, no one can hurt you now_

"Daddy's going to save the day, okay? We have to be quiet to help him."

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

"He's gonna save us?" he whispered, shutting his eyes and clutching her arm when another scream shot out. Keni rushed out into the battle, sword at the ready. Rea nodded, squeezing her eyes shut.

"We'll be safe."

Keni ran at the raiders, cursing them and all who came before them. They came and threatened his children, his wife, his family!

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire_

Kai heard a man shout and he cried. "Daddy!" he managed to wrench himself from his mother's arms and run to the window. He immediately regretted it. His entire world seemed to be engulfed in flames. "NO!"

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

Rea rushed to catch him and draw him back into hiding. Nya, who was just 2 years old, began to cry. Rea pulled them both close and tried to shush them. "Quiet down, or they'll find us!" she begged, fear overcoming her senses. Black figures rushed by the window.

_Curled up to this lullaby_

"Kai, listen to me!" she hissed, spinning Kai to look at her. The boy stopped crying, shocked at her ferocity. "If you hear me say run, I need you to grab Nya and run as fast as you can. I'll be right behind you."

_Even when the music's gone_

There was pounding at the door. Rea panicked and shook Kai. "Do you understand?!" Kai nodded tearfully, more afraid than he had ever been.

_Gone_

The door exploded, shards of wood flying past the room. "RUN!" Rea screamed, grabbing a nearby sword and shoving Kai out a back door. "RUN!"

_Just close you eyes, the sun is going down_

Kai grabbed Nya's hand and bolted, thinking of nothing but what his mother told him.

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

He dashed as fast as Nya could through the bushes. He heard his mother calling not far behind him "Run!"

He pushed his legs as far as they would carry him.

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

They ran and ran and ran, the angry red of their town giving way to blue and black. They ran until Kai couldn't run anymore. He fell over, Nya falling next to him and wailing.

_Oooh oooh oh_

Kai grabbed his sister and held her, trying to shush her. It seemed like an eternity before his mother crashed through the foliage and fell to her knees beside him.

"Damn it!" she cried, ripping at the grass. Kai had never seen her so hysterical. It scared him. Rea continued to cry until she seemed to realize Kai and Nya still existed. She rushed over to them and held them close, apologizing over and over.

_Oooh oooh oh_

They stayed like that, huddled, afraid, cold, for the rest of the night. It wasn't until morning that they moved. Rea stretched and grabbed her sword, which she had brought with her.

"I'm going back to the village. I want you to stay here, to stay hidden." she said, kissing his head. Kai remembered how his father had said that last night. It seemed so long ago...

Rea quietly walked back to the village, eyes and ears open for any stragglers. When she finally made it to her former home, it took all of her strength to stay upright. It was gone. Everything was gone. She put a hand to her mouth, trying to keep in the screams she knew would pour from her mouth. The sword clattered to the grey ground, forgotten. Rea shuffled aimlessly through the blackened streets, shocked into silence at the sheer destruction and mayhem wrought on her home. Her friends...Keni. Oh Keni! She ran through the streets, screaming his name over and over. Praying and willing him to be alive, injured, wounded, but alive.

_Just close your eyes_

A man, slumped against a wall. His armor was undecorated but well crafted. His face was obscured by a samurai mask. There was a scar on his left hand, which no longer clutched a sword. Rea collapsed next to him. Keni...

_You'll be alright_

She shakingly removed his helmet, ignoring the blood stained wound in his chest. Keni's dark eyes gazed blankly ahead.

"Oh, no..." Rea breathed, collapsing against the body.

_Come morning light_

She clutched at his shirt, sobbing as the smoke in the destroyed town lingered, filled her lungs.

"Keni!" she screamed, begging the gods to give him back, to return him to her! "Come back, please!"

Her voice echoed emptily in the ash filled streets.

"Please...I love you..."

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

**So, what did you think? Was it good? Better or worse than the other one I made? Please tell me your opinion, they mean a lot to me! I love you guys! :D**


End file.
